


On a Whim

by DecifurThis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gags, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, bottom!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecifurThis/pseuds/DecifurThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manly Dan invites a demon into his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on Tumblr.

It all started with a text that wasn’t even meant for him. Which somehow lead to Bill sitting in the kitchen with the resident flannel print lumberjack, both seated at the table engaged in some sort of strained casual conversation about nothing. They both knew why the demon was here, but that didn’t mean Bill wasn’t going to make the human work for it.

“Ohh you don’t say?” Bill offered a cheeky grin, resting his chin in the palm of his gloved hand eyeing the man before him in pure self-indulgence.

Dan crossed his arms with a huff. “I didn’t say anything.” He didn’t appreciate the way the demon was looking at him. Maybe this wasn’t one of the better whims to act out on after all.

Bill laughed almost obnoxiously, pushing himself away from the table, slowly seating himself in the bigger man’s lap, threading his fingers through the other’s hair as if searching for something.

“Cipher, what are you doing?” All the same, Dan held the blonde in place, both hands resting at the base of Bill’s spine.

“I’m doing you a favour.” Bill closed his eyes, humming to himself before chuckling. “Oh my.” He tilted his head a bit. “Well I suppose I really am a bad boy. I can’t help it. It’s part of my nature.”

“You’re reading my thoughts!”

“Haha guilty. And man they sure are going places! You can’t ground me! I’m a being of pure energy with no weakn—” Bill was caught off guard by Manly Dan standing up suddenly, tossing him effortlessly over his shoulder. This only caused the demon to laugh more, not even bothering to put up any real amount of resistance as they made their way to the flannel man’s bedroom.

“Oh and time out is definitely out of the question as well. It would serve no real purpose. I mean what… you want me to think about what I’ve done? Seems like a waste of time. I’d rather think about what I’m going to d—” Once again he was cut off as he was tossed on the bed with no real amount of grace, which was surprisingly enough, covered in flannel print. “You know I’m starting to notice a pattern here—-”

The larger man rolled his eyes, unzipping his pants, tugging them down just enough to free himself. “Suck.”

Bill stuck his tongue out childishly before grinning. “Make me.” It was cute how any human would ever think that Bill would just willingly submit to them. However, it would be fun to see where this goes.

“You’re such a brat, Cipher.”

“Then maybe you should punish me.”

Dan took Bill’s chin between thumb and forefinger, running a large thumb along his lower lip, which Bill promptly licked teasingly. “Demon, you talk too much. Let’s fix that.” This was enough to make the blonde laugh, nuzzling more into the bigger man’s touch.

“Human, I do what I want. But indulge me here, how do you plan to stop me?”

“I’m so glad you asked.” Dan leaned across Bill, grabbing something the demon didn’t have a chance to really look at before it was clasped behind his head. Bill blinked a few times, curiously prodding the rubber ball intruding his mouth with the tip of his tongue before trying to chew on it. “Cipher, if you’re not going to do anything useful with that pretty little mouth of yours, then this will have to do for now. You talk too damn much.”

Bill narrowed his eyes dangerously, a thin thread of blue flames coiling around his wrist and wrapping around his fingertips. Before Bill could set the straps of the gag on fire, he found himself face down against the mattress, a firm grip around the base of his neck to hold him in place.

“Bad demon. No magic.” With his free hand, Dan tugged Bill’s pants down, tossing them off to the side somewhere, gently palming the blonde’s ass before smacking it with a little more force than necessary. The instant response was glorious. Bill was digging his claws into the wooden headboard, silently willing it to catch fire with the look he was giving it. 

“Aww what’samatter?” Another swat earned Dan some sort of strangled, disgruntled noise of protest that was muffled by the gag. “I’m sorry Cipher, I can’t quite hear you. Run that by me again?” The lumberjack was highly amused, spanking the blond roughly a few more times. Each one highlighted by new claw marks in his headboard.

“If you’re going to act like a child, then you’ll be treated like one. That’s how this works.” Bill would have laughed if he was able. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy this.” Dan traced the angry red hand-shaped marks forming on Bill’s skin. He could have sworn he felt the demon actually shudder beneath his touch. “In fact, I know you love this. A lot. Tell you what, if you promise to play nicely, we can get rid of the gag. I’d really like to hear how you sound without all that non-sense that usually comes out of your mouth.” He lifted his hand holding Bill’s neck down just enough to finger the clasp of the gag, as if debating whether or not to take it off. “Do you promise to behave?”

Bill rolled his eyes but nodded to the best of his capacity from this position. He took a deep breath, coughing a bit once the ball was tugged from his mouth, licking his lips a bit to clean the drool that had begun to form at the corners of his mouth.

Dan released his hold on Cipher, allowing the other to sit up. Oh and if looks could kill. “Well?”

Wordlessly, Bill hopped off of the bed, backing Dan up enough that the back of his knees hit the edge, pushing the larger man down into a sitting position. He spread Dan’s legs just enough to wedge himself between them. “I’m a lot of things, but I do tend to return favours.” Before the red head could question what that even meant, Bill placed his hands at the base of Dan’s length, gently squeezing as he took only the head into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it experimentally.

The red head very graciously allowed the demon to get a feel for what he was doing before grabbing the scruff of his neck and forcing himself to the back of Bill’s throat. The blonde stared up at the other through half lidded eyes, a feint blush staining his cheeks as he tried to relax his throat the best that he could to accommodate the way that Dan was thrusting into his mouth without mercy. Shaky hands moved from their previous hold to firmly grasp onto the lumberjack’s hips, slight whimpers escaping him.

Upon feeling the build of release, Dan pulled Bill away and forcing him back onto the bed. The demon seemed a little dazed with the way he watched Dan through his slitted eyes. Why hadn’t the other man finished? Seemed so counter-productive. His confusion must have shown because Dan was making obscure hand-gestures as if they were supposed to mean something. “Sorry, you’re going to have to be more specific.” The demon’s voice was a little on the strained side, trying to find it.

“I want you on yer knees. Spread your ass for me. Beg for it and call me ‘daddy’. Is that specific enough, Cipher? You’re not an idiot. Stop acting like one.” 

“Haha, seriously? I’ll bottom for you, but I’m not going to be your little bitch.” Bill sat himself at the edge of the bed, kicking his feet a bit, trailing the back of his hand down Dan’s cheek. “You’d like that too much.”

“And so will you.” He gave absolutely no warning before plunging one of his fingers into Bill’s tight asshole. Dan seemed satisfied with the breathless gasp it tore from the demon’s lips. The lumberjack continued to work that hole, intentionally avoiding that delightful bundle of nerves once he happened to find it by pure chance. This did not go unnoticed by Bill, who was lifting his hips in protest, trying to fuck himself on Dan’s fingers at this point.

“This prep is so unnecessary. But if you really feel the need, you could at least add another finger. You’ll find I’m not that breakable.” It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying this, because he was, so much, it was the fact that it wasn’t enough to get him off entirely. It made him want to turn the tables and take charge if Dan wouldn’t move along the process.  
Dan was actually laughing. “How brave. Joke’s on you. This isn’t prep. This is punishment.”

“Punishment for what? I’m a goddamn angel! I’ve been nothing but generous with yo—-ooh~” Dan had finally added a second finger, and even went as far as brushing up against his sweet spot. Bill was panting now, fisting the sheets on either side of him. The needy whine that left him when Dan removed his fingers completely was music to his ears.   
“Oh, I’m sorry Cipher, did you want something?”

They were playing games now? Right now? How annoying. Bill offered the other a look that spoke in volumes. “I have every mind to leave.”

“Awww Princess, don’t be like that! We’ve hardly begun to have fun!”

“I wonder why.”

“The right words will end your suffering. A creature like you surely understands that much.”

Bill peeled his gloves off, tossing them off to the side to join his other pieces of clothing, inspecting his rather sharp claws as if suddenly tempted to use them. “You could say that.” He blew a piece of his hair out of his line of vision, as if exasperated. After what truly must have been quite the internal struggle, Bill moved so that he was facing away from Dan, finally dropping to his knees and bending over, reaching behind himself to spread his cheeks for the other man. “Fuck me now…. daddy?”

The lumberjack complied as far as shoving only the head into the hole presented to him. Pulling out and thrusting only as much back in multiple times. The amount of self-control needed for this was agonizing, but it would be worth it, in the long run, to break that arrogant asshole of a demon.

This continued for far too long and Bill had dropped his hands, folding them neatly in front of him, burying his face in them, a choked sob racking his entire body. “What do you want from me…?”

“Sincerity” Dan grasped at the hair at the back of Cipher’s neck, tugging hard enough that for a moment Bill was thoroughly convinced the other was going to rip it right out of their roots.   
“And stop hiding. I want to hear every little sound that wants to come out of you.” A gasp escaped Bill’s slightly parted lips as Dan finally slammed himself into Bill, filling him entirely.

“Ahh daddy please.” The words flew out of his mouth before his mind even registered what he’d said, his voice so broken between desperate sobs. Dan was more than willing to comply, never once letting go of Bill’s hair, not that the demon seemed to notice or care. The blonde pushed up onto his elbows, leaning heavily on them as he pushed back to meet Dan’s thrusts.

Dan took note of the way Bill was chanting variations of his name and other such pet names hands reaching out and blindly pawing around for anything, grasping at nothing, fists absently opening and closing. He could have sworn he heard the stupid demon purring after a point, eyes rolling back through half closed eyes in pure ecstasy. It was quite a view to see such a ‘powerful’ creature come undone from nothing more than pure carnal desire. Dan knew Bill was close with the way he’d been unintentionally clenching around his length. Out of the kindness of his own heart, he reached down to sloppily stroke Bill in time with his thrusts. He shifted them both enough that he was now leaning against the headboard, the demon in his lap, riding him.

Bill tossed his head back, unable to hold back his own panting. Dan took the liberty of nibbling on the demon’s exposed flesh, fully intent on leaving some sort of noticeable mark on his neck. The hand around Bill’s length tightened a bit. ‘You’re not to cum until I do. Understood?” This elicited a strained noise of protest. But the truth was that Bill was fully enjoying being taken like this.

Without any warning at all, Dan released inside of the other, filling him to the brim, He held Bill in place, stroking Bill’s length faster to bring him to his own release. Dan eyed the mess the demon made, finally pulling out of him and pushing him off of his lap completely.

The blonde blinked a few times, not entirely expecting to be cast aside so quickly. “What? No cuddles or kisses?” Never once did he break eye contact with the lumberjack as he leaned forward to lick up some of the mess he’d made on the sheets, making quite a show of it, some of the cum dripping from the tip of his tongue. 

“Stupid demon. Why do you have to talk so much? Have you learned nothing?”

“Nope! Not a thing! But we can try again, if you’re up for it!”

Dan wasted no time in dragging Bill from the bed and shoving him against the wall, one knee resting between his legs, effectively trapping him in place. “It would be doing Gravity Falls a great service to get teach you some manners.”

“Oooh scary! Is that a threat?” The knee between his leg shifted just enough to cause a slight gasp to escape him.

“It’s a promise”

Bill simply smiled. He could respect that. “How delightful.”


End file.
